<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Courting Beginnings by StarRoseColors</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550337">Courting Beginnings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors'>StarRoseColors</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LEGO Monkie Kid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Flirting, Cheek Kisses, Courtship, Holding your future boyfriend hostage, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:55:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Red Son's courtship of MK begins with a weird hostage situation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qi Xiaotian | MK/Red Son</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re cute when you’re mad.”</p><p>MK glared at the drawled out comment, furiously shifting in the ropes. How was he supposed to know that Red Son taking over the Weather Station, <em>again</em>, was a trap? Now he was tied up, and...</p><p>Waiting.</p><p>Just...waiting.</p><p>He would’ve thought Red Son would’ve taken him to his parents or something. He wasn’t even bothering to hold the staff. “Don’t you have better things to do?” he asked.</p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>MK raised a brow. “Really?” He couldn’t help but look around, trying to spot some sign of a greater plan. “Well...my friends are gonna be here soon.” Red frowned, but he didn’t burst into flames. “Okay...?”</p><p>“That just means I have to do this quickly.” Red pulled out a small box. He set it on MK’s lap. The mortal winced, waiting for it to blow up or something and...nothing. He raised a brow, only to feel a soft kiss on his cheek, Red’s bangs tickling him slightly. “Cool. Well, we’re done here.”</p><p>MK blinked in confusion. “That’s...it? No fight? No explosion?”</p><p>“Nope.” There was a snap of fingers and the ropes came undone. “Shoo. I have other things to do.” Feeling oddly dismissed, MK stared. Red noticed. “What? Do you want another kiss or something?”</p><p>“Uh, no.”</p><p>Red raised a brow, looking confident. It wasn’t the flashy showmanship confidence, but a rather smug one. “Really?” Without a warning, there was another kiss pressed to his cheek.</p><p>MK tried to pull away to avoid another one. “Stop kissing me!” he yelped. “It tickles!”</p><p>Red’s grin made him whimper. </p><p>The kissing stopped when Mei burst in, followed by Red giving MK a bow before disappearing. MK was left feeling oddly disappointed. He quickly scooped up the box before Mei could notice, feeling it’s weight for the rest of the day.</p><p>Weird.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>MK tries to confront Red Son about his gift.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I got a prompt and decided to write a part 2.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p>“Can’t get enough of me, huh?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Red Son was ridiculously pretty at the moment. The lights of the city at night highlighted him casually leaning against the railing. MK glared, trying to shake himself out of those thoughts. He was confused.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“More confused than anything,” he grumbled out, pulling out the bracelet. It was pretty and, guessing from the fact that it was made of gold with a ruby set in it, more expensive than the noodle shop. “Why did you give me this?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Because I wanted to.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That doesn’t tell me anything!” Mk snapped. He hadn’t realized it, but he had been stepping closer with every word. Now that he had, he realized that they were chest to chest.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And that Red was taller than him.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>It was a weird thing to notice at the moment, but a lot of weird things had gone down since yesterday.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>A warm hand cupped his face. Another weird thing to notice was that Red Son’s hands were callused. Before MK could comment, there was a kiss on his brow. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I trust you can figure it out.”</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I take fic prompts over at starrosefics on Tumblr.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I take prompts over at starrosefics on Tumblr!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>